Truth or Dare
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: What do you do when you're bored? Play truth or dare of course! But what happens when it gets a little out of hand...


Truth or Dare

"I'm sooooooooooooooo bored! Aren't ya Zell?" Selphie asked him

"You asked me that 5 minutes ago, Selphie, and yes, I am!" 

"Let's play truth or dare." Rinoa requested

"Yeah, ya'know, that would be fun." Raijin agreed 

"FUN."

"Ok, um, Squall, truth or dare?" Quistis inquired

"…double dare."

"No! Truth or dare!"

"Fine, truth."

"Who, do you think is the hottest?"

"Uh, I think Seifer is, cuz he's wearing a warm winter jacket, he must be hot…yea."

"Squall, you're pathetic." Irvine told him

"We'll forget about Squall, um, Selphie, truth or dare?" Rinoa questioned

"Dare…"

"Ok, I dare you to…"

A few minutes later…

( fire alarm goes off )

"Fire! Fire! Headmaster Cid, there's a fire in your office!" Selphie yelled at Cid

"Fire! Quick, stop drop and roll! Oh no! My 'Where's Waldo?' books are in there!" Cid cried ( on the P.A. ) 

"Attention students, this is not a drill! Whoever saves my Waldo books, will get 1000 gil! Please! This is not a drill! Save my books! I beg you! Oh, yea, I think there's a fire."

Everyone fell down laughing, then Zell started walking away, "Hey, Where are you going?" Squall asked him.

"You heard Cid, I can get 1000 gil to get his books." 

"Not if I can help it, I going to get that money! Out of my way, Chicken Wuss!" Seifer headed off towards Cid's office.

Everyone ran after Seifer, trying to reach the office first, but at last, when the group got there…

"Wow! 1000 gil? You're too kind headmaster!" Laguna squealed 

"What! Laguna? Oh, of all the-" Rinoa cut Seifer off

"Sir Laguna, what brings you here?"

"Well, we were just visiting and I saw these 'Where's Waldo' books just lying around! I was going to ask Cid if I could borrow them-" 

"He was trying to steal them, Cid." Kiros whispered to Cid

"Oh well, that's fine- What!" Cid jumped at Laguna and they started fighting 

"Ahh! Help! Kiros, Ward, call in the Esthar troops!"

Cid goes on the P.A, "All SeeDs, this is not a drill, this is a WAR!!! Head up to my office right now! Battle stations everyone!"

"Battle stations? Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo!!!-" Selphie cried

"Alright everyone just calm down-" Quistis was cut off by the war cry of Seifer

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Kill the enemy! Look there's a cowboy!" Seifer yelled in all the confusion, and took a swing at Irvine by mistake.

"Cowboysandindianscowboysandindians! Whooop! Call me 'The one who eats hotdogs'!!!" Zell jumped around and he too took a swing at Irvine

"Ow! God stop it! Woah!" Irvine fell as Squall trips him

"It's scar time!!!" Squall cried out as he raises his gunblade ready to cut Irvine, when a pair of nunchakcus hits him on the head.

"Ooops! Sorry Squall!" Selphie called

Meanwhile…

"It's every man for himself!" Laguna took out his machine gum and started firing at the ceiling

"Would you stop it! You're the one who started all this-" Kiros is knocked unconscious by Laguna

"C'mon, Ward! It's too late for Kiros!" Laguna shouts as he runs out of the office.

Ward shrugs and runs after the president.

So, since the havoc is over, the group decided to continue playing truth or dare…

"…um, kiss Seifer, Zell." Selphie dared Zell

"No way!!!" Seifer and Zell both yelled at the same time

"Ok, kiss…Rinoa."

"Ok." Zell, leaned towards Rinoa

"BACK OFF!!!!" Squall roared

"Uh, forget it." Zell whimpered

"Give Fujin a kiss."

"Fine, could be worst."

"CRAP." 

Zell starts closing in on Fujin, "HELP!" 

"I'll save you Fu!" Raijin shouts as he jumps in at the last moment and receives a kiss on the cheek.

"AHHH!!!" Zell cried

"AHHH!!! Ya'know!" Raijin yelled. Everyone laughed as they both ran off to wash their faces.

"Truth or dare, Quistis?" Rinoa asked

"Um…dare."

"I dare you to post a sign on Laguna's back."

"No, that's mean."

"It's a dare."

"Wait President Loire!" Quistis called out

"Oh hi Quistis, we were just leaving." Laguna answered

"Oh…so soon?"

"Oh, well, you know me, Esthar can't run properly without me."

"Fascinating...uh, nice shoes."

"Actually Quistis, I'm not wearing any, I like walking around barefoot. Look…"

"Ewww, they're all dirty, uh, not that it's a bad thing." Quistis turned around to see Rinoa mouthing the words to put the sign on.

"It's the colour of my hair, jet black."

"Uh, see you later President Loire!" Quistis quickly patted him on the back and ran off

"What a nice lady, isn't she guys?"

"Hahahaha! Ow, my head hurts." Kiros whined 

On the back of Laguna, it read: I LOVE MY BABY SQUALL!!!

"That wasn't funny." Squall muttered

"Oh, I think it's cute." Rinoa patted Squall

On the back of Squall, it read: I LOVE MY DADDY!!!

"Oh, that's enough for today, I'm famished, let's go get some hotdogs." Zell replied

"I'm just hungry, ya'know." 

"Wait Irvine, quick truth or dare?" Seifer grinned

"Truth."

"No! Pick dare!"

"Alright fine, what?"

"I dare you…"

"Zell, how can you eat this stuff? It's so filling, you can have the rest of my hotdog." Selphie uttered

"You mean it? It's mine? All mine?"

"Uh, yes Zell."

"My very own hotdog! This is great! This is wonderful! I can do anything! I can have it all!!!"

"Calm down Zell. It's only half a hot dog." 

"( laughs evilly ) I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!! All hail King Zell! Bow down before me! BOW!!! Oh, I got to go to the bathroom."

Five minutes later…

"My hotdog! Where'd it go?" Zell cried

"DARE, IRVINE, TAKE." Fujin said to him.

Meanwhile, 500 meters away from Balamb Garden….

"Heehee! I'm gonna put this on tape!" Seifer shouts holding a camcorder

"Haha! Yeah! I'll get my binoculars!" Irvine replies an puts down the plate of hot dogs

RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

"……..what wuz that?" Seifer asked

"Oh wait! I see Zell!…running really fast!" Irvine shouts

"What? Let me see…" 

Seifer zooms in with his camcorder to see Zell running at full speed. When he finally zooms in close enough to see Zell's face, Zell's eyes are blazing with fiery rage as he opens his mouth to roar again!

"Holy!- " Seifer yells as he drops the camcorder, "He looks like a demon!!! Irvine?"

"Yeah?"

"Shoot him.."

"What?!?! He's my friend I-" 

"If you value your life, you would shoot him!! He's pissed!!! Quick!"

BANG!!!

The shot hits Zell on his shoulder, but he doesn't slow down at all. After a few more shots, he's still running at full speed.

"Aahhh!!! He's gone berserk!! Irvine, can't you aim right!?!?" Seifer shouts

"M-m-my nerves! He's like a MACHINE!!! Like some sort of Super-Soldier! I shot him with half a dozen rounds!!!" Irvine yells back

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY HOT DOGS!!!!!" Zell growls shaking the ground

"Nowhere to go, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Seifer and Irvine shouts as they grab each other.

Sadly, the rest was too bloody to tell, all you could hear was…

"MY FINAL HEAVEN!!!"

"Don't hurt me! It was Irvine!!!"

THE END


End file.
